Unexpected
by b.bah
Summary: Após a traição de Stefan, seguida de sua partida, Damon e Elena decidiram esquecê-lo. Mas ninguém esperava o que viria a seguir, muito menos ela. As coisas acontecem exatamente como deveriam ser. DamonxElena. One-shot após o episódio 3x09.


Oi gente! Nossa, faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo nada, rs. Essa ideia surgiu depois de muito pensar nos próximos episódios de Vampire Diares, então como estou de férias e me sobrou um tempo vou escrever. Nunca escrevi nada de Vampire Diares antes, mas li os primeiros livros e acompanho a série. Sempre escrevi sobre Naruto, mas, é bom mudar, certo? rs.

**Os personagens e a série não me pertencem. **

A história se passa após o episódio nove da terceira temporada de Vampire Diares. Contém spoilers da série. Coloquei algumas falas do episódio no começo do capítulo, para ser possível o entendimento sem ter o assistido. Tem algumas partes mais "sensuais", mas nada explícito. Eu colocaria a classificação para 13 anos, mas cada um sabe o que lê.

Vamos lá. Espero que gostem! E façam um autor feliz, comentando ao terminar de ler!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Após a traição de Stefan, seguida de sua partida, Damon e Elena decidiram esquecê-lo. Mas ninguém estava preparado para o que viria a seguir, muito menos ela. As coisas acontecem exatamente como deveriam ser. DamonxElena. One-shot após o episódio 3x09.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected<br>**

_Inesperado: adj. Que não é ou não era esperado, que surpreende.  
><em>

- Ei, Damon, ouça. – Elena segurou o rosto de Damon com ambas as mãos, olhando-o profundamente. Tentou acalmá-lo após ele ter jogado seu uísque no fogo. Totalmente transtornado. Não estava com medo, mas sim preocupada com ele.

O vampiro estava desolado, pois o plano que fizeram para matar Klaus tinha dado errado por causa de Stefan. Stefan, sempre Stefan. Porém nem Damon, muito menos Elena, sabiam as verdadeiras razões por trás da decisão que Stefan tomou para salvar a vida de Klaus, defendendo-o de seu irmão. Klaus havia dito para Katherine que se Damon tentasse algo contra ele, mesmo depois de morto, seus híbridos iriam matá-lo. Katherine avisou Stefan, que colocou sua humanidade no caminho e salvou o irmão.

Agora Elena e Damon estavam na mansão dos Salvatore, sem saber o motivo de tudo aquilo.

- Nós vamos sobreviver. – Continuou Elena. – Sempre sobrevivemos. Confie em mim.

- Nunca teremos Stefan de volta. – Damon pensou e por fim respondeu. Olhando atentamente para a jovem, observando suas reações. Era a verdade, afinal. – Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Então vamos esquecê-lo. Está bem? Precisaremos fazer isso. – O Salvatore surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Elena. Onde estava a jovem que dizia que amava seu irmão, e sempre, para sempre, seria ele o escolhido? Agora falar para esquecê-lo?

- Quem é você e o que fez com Elena? – Damon perguntou, um pouco irônico. Elena sorriu cúmplice.

- Eu só... – Ela foi interrompida pelo toque do celular de Damon, que ao ver a origem da chamada, simplesmente jogou o aparelho no sofá e continuou fitando Elena.

- Quem era? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Uma fã. – Ele riu. Sua risada gutural eriçou os pelos do braço de Elena. Ela não entendia porque estava tendo essas reações, era apenas Damon. Seu cunhado. Ou ex-cunhado, agora que seu ex-namorado sumiu e traiu ambos. Na verdade era Katherine quem ligava, mas ele não queria atendê-la. – Você o que?

- Eu só estou tentando mudar. Não quero desperdiçar minha vida esperando ou procurando por alguém que não quer ser encontrado. Mesmo que ele volte, não vai voltar ao normal as coisas entre nós. Não depois de tudo. – Ela falou cabisbaixa, um pouco triste por admitir aquilo em voz alta, ainda mais para Damon. Ele observou e maneou a cabeça em entendimento. Massageando os braços dela para transmitir carinho e conforto.

Outro toque de celular, dessa vez era o de Elena.

- Um fã seu? – Damon perguntou, sarcástico. Afastando-se da jovem e indo servir-se de outro uísque, pegando outro copo e colocando um pouco do líquido, agora que estava calmo.

- Hm, errou. – Sorriu vendo o identificador de chamadas, logo em seguida atendeu a ligação. – Olá Ric, aconteceu alguma coisa? Ah, entendo. Tem certeza? Tudo bem então, ficarei. Boa noite.

- Ric? – Damon ficou confuso. – Averiguando se não abusei de você? – Perguntou com seu típico sorriso de canto.

- É. – Ela rolou os olhos para a outra pergunta. - Ele ligou avisando que Jeremy iria dormir na casa de um amigo, achei estranho, mas não disse nada. Então ele iria fazer uma viagem para Duke, pois recebeu uma ligação pedindo para ir até lá colocar em ordem alguns documentos. Não entendi direito. Mas ele me pediu para ficar aqui até ele voltar, tudo bem por você? – Ela perguntou receosa.

Quando ela deu por si, Damon já estava a milímetros de distância, em sua frente. Velocidade vampiresca, lembrou.

- Você sabe que nunca deixaria você ir sozinha mesmo, então é claro que pode ficar. – Ele sorriu sedutor.

Fitaram-se como se estivessem hipnotizados um pelo outro. O tempo pareceu parar. Os corpos aproximaram-se sem intenção, atraídos como ímãs, até quando os lábios quase se tocaram. Elena prendeu a respiração, era espontâneo. Ele causava isso nela. Porém, Damon se afastou.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Ele falou, quebrando o contato.

Elena estranhou esse comportamento, sabia que Damon a amava. Mas saiu do transe e começou a pensar. Eles quase se beijaram! E ela não iria relutar como antes. O que estava acontecendo? Não estava em hipnose, tinha certeza que Damon não faria isso com ela.

Quando se viu sozinha na imensa sala de estar da mansão sentiu-se triste, como se faltasse algo que antes estava com ela. Como se faltasse uma parte de si. Um vazio no peito. Sentiu isso após Damon ter se afastado. Ela amava Stefan! Não seria por algumas ações que iria mudar seu sentimento. Certo, tinha acabado de dizer que deviam esquecê-lo. Mesmo assim não conseguia entender ou encontrar um motivo.

Enquanto Elena travava uma batalha mental entre pensamentos e sentimentos, Damon tentava se acalmar em baixo da água do chuveiro. Deu um soco na parede ao perceber o que quase tinha acontecido. Eles quase se beijaram. Se ele não se afastasse teria acontecido. Mas não queria que fosse assim. Em um momento de carência de Stefan ou de piedade como quando ela achou que ele fosse morrer. Ele se lembrou do beijo, um leve encostar de lábios, que Elena deu nele quando achou que estava morrendo por causa da mordida do lobisomem.

Não entendia, até hoje, o que ela pensou naquele momento para tal atitude. Foi com esses e outros pensamentos que continuou seu banho.

* * *

><p>Damon saiu do banho já mais calmo, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com outra menor nas mãos secando o cabelo. Tomou um susto ao ver Elena em seu quarto, olhando para a lua da janela.<p>

- Ah, desculpe. – Ela se virou ao ouvir um barulho, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida ao virar-se e visualizar o peito nu de Damon, com algumas gotas escorrendo. Seus cabelos molhados e somente uma toalha cobrindo-o da cintura para baixo. Sua mente a traiu com pensamentos cujos quais nem sabia que poderia ter com Damon. Repreendeu-se mentalmente e olhou para o rapaz, que parecia divertido ao vê-la corada.

- Me esperando Elena? – sarcasmo, como sempre. E aquele incrível sorriso. Elena virou a cabeça para a janela envergonhada e continuou fitando a lua.

- Não seja bobo. – Ela sussurrou, sabia que ele ouviria. – Desculpe vir aqui. Estava passando e vi a lua, não resisti.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, mais perto do que ela desejava. Podia sentir a respiração desnecessária dele em seu ouvido direito. Ele estava atrás dela. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçaram.

- Damon. – Ela sussurrou novamente, fechando os olhos. Em um pedido para ele parar. – Não faça isso.

- Isso o que? – Colou mais ainda os corpos, aproximando-se dela.

Elena sentiu pressão nas costas, onde estava o vampiro. Alguns pingos de água caíram de seu cabelo no pescoço descoberto dela, causando mais arrepios. Ele levou uma mão até a barriga dela, firmando-a contra o seu corpo. Enquanto vagarosamente beijava o lóbulo de sua orelha. O outro braço, que antes segurava a toalha menor, arremeçou-a em um móvel qualquer ficando livre. Então colocou o cabelo da jovem apenas de um lado. Depois percorreu toda a extensão do braço de Elena com seus dedos ágeis e gélidos. Ah, como ela amava aquele toque. Fechou os olhos esquecendo-se de quem era e saboreando a sensação de estar ali, com Damon. Era com ele que queria estar ali, não com Stefan. Caroline estava certa quando disse que ele mexia com ela, de alguma forma inexplicável, mas mexia.

Ele distribuiu beijos por todo o pescoço dela, demoradamente, aproveitando aquele momento apenas deles. Foi então que sentiu suas presas formigarem. Estava a muito tempo sem alimentar-se. Afastou-se de Elena, contrariado. Sabia que não iria machucá-la, mas não queria arriscar. E ambos iriam se arrepender depois daquele ato impulsivo, era melhor parar agora.

Novamente naquela noite ele se afastou. Elena estranhou, e quando abriu os olhos ele já estava ao lado da porta.

- Vou me alimentar. Pode tomar um banho nesse banheiro, se quiser. A água já está aquecida. – Ele comentou, para sair logo em seguida. Não esperando por resposta.

Elena apenas assimilou as palavras dele segundos após ter saído. Ainda estava chocada com as reações de seu corpo e sua mente. Um banho a faria bem, afinal. Entrou no banheiro e tirou suas roupas que usara durante todo aquele dia. Prendeu o cabelo com um elástico que encontrou em cima do balcão e ligou o chuveiro. Damon tinha razão, a água estava quente. Ótimo para relaxar, ela pensou.

Demorou alguns minutos no banho. Ensaboou-se demoradamente e analisou os fatos que ocorreram. Cansou-se de ficar confusa e decidiu não pensar mais naquilo, ou não por enquanto. Desligou o chuveiro e sentiu-se estúpida ao constatar que não se lembrara de pegar nenhuma roupa na mala que sempre deixava na mansão, ou mesmo uma toalha. Pensou se Damon iria se importar de pegar uma emprestada dele. Pegou um roupão vermelho que estava pendurado em um gancho na parede, depois lidaria com a possível fúria de Damon, se houvesse uma.

* * *

><p>Desamarrou suas madeixas, que estavam quase totalmente secas, exceto por alguns fios que sempre acabavam molhados. Destrancou a porta e saiu do banheiro. Porém notou uma escuridão no quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas. A lua estava oculta em decorrência da grande quantidade de nuvens que agora havia no céu. Sentiu o medo apoderar-se de si.<p>

- Damon? – Perguntou com a voz trêmula. E se fosse Klaus? Ou um híbrido revoltado? Apavorou-se mais ainda. Sentiu um puxão e logo um impacto nada sutil em suas costas. Foi empurrada contra a parede e um corpo a pressionava.

- Elena. – Conhecia aquela voz. Era Damon. Suspirou aliviada.

- Você me assustou! Por que me empurrou? – Não houve resposta, apenas um sorriso sarcástico, pode notar na penumbra. – Damon, o que aconteceu?

- Você não devia fazer isso, Elena. Sabia que vermelho é minha cor favorita? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordendo o lóbulo um pouco forte. Não doeu, foi _prazeroso._

- Me solta, Damon. – Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas sem muito sucesso, ou força de vontade.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu te solte? – Ele parecia um predador, mas ela não estava com medo. Sabia que nunca iria machucá-la.

- Você se alimentou? – Ela perguntou, preocupada que ele estivesse com fome.

- Claro. – Ele riu. – Não acha que eu vou te atacar, não é? – Ela acalmou-se um pouco com aquilo, o clima suavizou-se um pouco.

- Não.

- Mas eu quero algumas respostas. – Ele ficou sério repentinamente.

- Faça suas perguntas. – Fitou-o, e perdeu-se naqueles profundos olhos azuis.

- Por que você me beijou quando achou que eu fosse morrer? – Simples e direto. Ela foi pega de surpresa. Ele fitava-a tão intensamente que esqueceu-se de como respirar.

- Não sei, talvez... fiquei com medo. Por que isso agora?

- Medo do que?

- Damon! Não sei.

- Responda Elena!

- De perder você. Eu me importo e me preocupo com você! Por que tem que ouvir isso?

- Porque um dia, se Stefan voltar, eu quero que se lembre de tudo que sentiu quando ele estava longe.

- Mas Damon... – Ela foi cortada por ele, com um dedo em seus lábios.

- Sabe Elena, quando eu amava Katherine, eu até tentei depois, mas não sentia atração ou não tinha nenhuma reação forte como as que você tem por mim, ou as que eu tenho por você, com nenhuma outra mulher.

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Você tem certeza que ama Stefan? Não acabou usando-o apenas para tampar a ferida da perda dos seus pais e acabou gostando dele? Mas gostar é diferente de amar, Elena. Pode ser um quase amor que com a rotina você acabou se acostumado com ele, você achou que era verdadeiro e eterno. Mas seu corpo e sua mente estão implorando por mim, eu sei! – Como era intenso o olhar dele, ela não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia se concentrar nas suas palavras. Mas ouviu e vagarosamente digeriu tudo aquilo.

- Eu não sei. – Disse sinceramente. – Eu o amo.

- Ama, Elena? – Em um ato rápido Damon desfez o nó do cinto que envolvia o roupão da jovem e deixou-o solto. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em seu corpo pela pequena abertura da peça, porém concentrou-se em seu rosto, corado e agora com a respiração irregular.

Trilhou leves beijos pelo rosto dela. Começando na testa, e descendo. Demorou-se um pouco mais nas têmporas. Elena, mesmo sem querer, acabou fechando seus olhos e inclinando-se instintivamente em direção ao toque. O vampiro continuou, até chegar aos lábios de Elena. Os quais estava há tempos querendo saborear. Ficou apenas observando suas reações, era incrível como era corada e ficava constrangida com apenas alguns toques. Elena era o oposto de Katherine, e isso o fascinava. Após alguns segundos inclinou-se para finalmente beijá-la. Elena não relutou, correspondeu ao beijo. Ambos envolveram-se. O beijo começou calmo e doce, mas com o tempo tornou-se mais sedutor e rápido. Elena amava essa inconstância de Damon. Separaram-se ofegantes e fitaram-se novamente. Ele puxou, porém sem força, a abertura do roupão em cima e expôs o colo e uma parte dos seios de Elena. Voltando sua atenção para o local. Começou com pequenos beijos e depois algumas mordiscadas, descendo do pescoço ao colo. Vagarosamente. Torturando-a, deliciando-a.

- Damon, pare. – Ela sussurrou, as palavras saíram quase desconexas.

- Tem certeza Elena? Você não está fazendo nada para impedir. Acho que está gostando. – Ele disse fitando-a. Ela não respondeu. Ele se afastou e deitou-se na cama. – Tudo bem. Se você quiser vai ter de pedir. – Sorriu de lado.

- Eu não quero. Não vou pedir nada. – Ela disse, fitando-o confusa. Irritou-se por ele ter se afastado.

Damon sorriu convencido e tirou a toalha que envolvia sua cintura, jogou-a em Elena, que a segurou com as mãos, aturdida. Ele encostou as costas na cabeceira, agora totalmente nu, encarando-a. Elena sentiu-se corando, envergonhada. Porém ficou fascinada. A confusão sumiu de sua mente. Somente o prazer e desejo inundavam-na, cegavam-na.

Pensou que podia se arrepender depois, mas agora faria o que seu coração e corpo pediam. Queria Damon, com todas as suas forças.

Deixou o roupão cair de seu corpo, agora totalmente exposto, e andou em direção a cama. Parando ao lado desta. Ambos não se atreviam a quebrar o contato dos olhos.

As nuvens que antes escondiam a lua agora sumiram, e o quarto foi inundado pela luz ofuscante da lua cheia. Os corpos brilhavam.

- Não se esqueça de respirar. – Damon comentou, ao ver que Elena prendeu a respiração, enquanto admirava-o.

- Continue. – Ela disse.

- O que?

- Damon, continue. Eu quero.

Ela não precisou pedir outra vez, em alguns segundos já estava na cama com o corpo de Damon sobre o seu. Os dois totalmente nus, apenas desfrutando o prazer que lhes era proporcionado. Damon era muito bom no que fazia, ela mal podia controlar seus gemidos que preenchiam o quarto e quebravam o silencio. Elena podia sentir a ereção de Damon, o quanto ele ansiava por ela. E ela por ele. Em pouco tempo eles se perderam em uma dança frenética entre os corpos.

* * *

><p>Elena acordou com raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. Olhou para o lado e viu Damon dormindo tranquilamente. Lembrou de tudo. De toda a noite. Todos os detalhes. O gosto dos lábios do homem que dividia a boca com ela, o gosto de Damon. De todas as <strong>vezes<strong>em que uniram seus corpos durante a noite.

Não queria acordá-lo, por isso ficou no mesmo lugar. Conseguiu dormir novamente após alguns minutos.

* * *

><p>Elena acordou tempo depois, e Damon estava fitando-a com um sorriso.<p>

- Bom dia flor do dia! – Ele falou alegre, e Elena entendeu o motivo. Ela se sentiu igualmente feliz.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu. Notou uma bandeja de café da manhã ao lado dele e sorriu. – Para nós?

- Para você. O meu eu logo vou buscar. – Disse, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Damon. – Chamou-o.

- O que? – ficou atencioso pelo tom de voz mais sério dela.

- Não quero que você machuque ninguém inocente.

- Tudo bem Elena, por enquanto. Tenho mais algumas bolsas de sangue aqui que o Stefan deixou no freezer, depois do roubo ao hospital. – Comentou.

- Deixe pra outra vez. Eu quero que você tome o meu. – Ela falou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- O que? Não. É claro que não! – Ele disse, achando a ideia absurda.

- Damon, eu quero! – Falou autoritária. – Quero que você faça isso. Ficarei feliz.

- Mas Elena... Não.

- Não discuta. – Interrompeu-o e tirou os cabelos de um lado do pescoço, inclinando-o em direção ao vampiro.

Damon rendeu-se e olhou calmamente para ela, transmitindo segurança. Então beijou toda a extensão do pescoço, para enfim assumir a feição de predador e morder o local. No início ela sentiu uma dor intensa, mas em alguns minutos foi substituída por um prazer enorme. Concluiu que era porque Damon estava sentindo aquilo. Apoiou-se nele, sentindo seus lábios beijarem seu pescoço suavemente, enquanto seu sangue era drenado e escorria pela garganta do seu amante. A sensação era extraordinária.

Duraram apenas alguns minutos, então Damon se afastou com os lábios sujos de sangue. Ele quis limpar, mas Elena segurou sua mão. Ela sorriu e puxou-o para um beijo. Sentiu o gosto metálico em sua boca, e teve outra ideia. Afastou-se dele e falou.

- Você me dá o seu? – Ela perguntou envergonhada e receosa.

- Tem certeza? Está se sentindo fraca? – Ele perguntou com preocupação e arrependimento nos olhos e voz.

- Não. É que eu quero que seja especial para ambos. – Sorriu tímida. Ele entendeu e mordeu seu pulso. Seria uma troca. Estendeu o pulso para ela, que sorriu e colocou os lábios ali. Sugando sedutoramente o sangue de Damon. Quando Elena recuperou um pouco a cor e sentiu-se melhor ela se afastou dele.

- Desculpe se me empolguei um pouco e tomei a mais. – Disse.

- Foi o ideal. – Ele sorriu e puxou-a para um beijo.

Ficaram abraçados na cama enquanto Elena tomava o seu café da manhã que Damon preparara antes. Em seguida os dois foram tomar banho juntos.

* * *

><p>Elena saiu antes do banho e ouviu seu celular tocar em outro cômodo da casa. Lembrou de ter deixado-o na sala, e correu para pega-lo. Já vestida.<p>

- Oi? – Disse Elena.

- Elena. É o Alaric. Desculpe se te acordei. Jeremy chegou em casa de madrugada e está transtornado, acho que se drogou durante a noite. Tive que adiar minha viagem para mais tarde. Será que você pode vir me ajudar?

- Não acredito. Ele fez isso? Já estou indo. Até mais Ric.

Elena não acreditou no que seu irmão foi capaz de fazer. Drogas, de novo? Irritou-se e pegou uma blusa. Indo até o quarto e vendo Damon sair do banheiro se secando.

- Jeremy aprontou. Preciso ir lá. Tudo bem? Depois te ligo e conversamos. – Ela falou a última parte sorrindo tímida.

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te leve? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não, é melhor lidar com isso sozinha. – Ela sorriu. – Pode passar lá depois ou eu venho aqui.

- Ok. – Beijou-a rapidamente e Elena saiu com seu carro. 

* * *

><p>Damon estava em seu quarto pensando em tudo de maravilhoso que acontecera nessas últimas horas. Esperava que Elena não se arrependesse. Nada podia dar errado agora.<p>

Seu telefone tocou. Era Alaric.

- Ric. – Falou ao atender.

- Damon. – Respondeu. Sua voz estava estranha. – Será que você pode vir aqui?

- Onde? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jeremy e Elena? – Não houve resposta. - Ric, fala logo.

- Ela não chegou. – Alaric falou e fez-se silêncio. – Damon, você está ai?

- Estou. – Seu mundo estava se despedaçando. – Como não chegou? Será que passou na casa de Bonnie ou Caroline? – Sua voz tornou-se fria como há tempos não era, era palpável sua tristeza.

- A xerife acabou de sair daqui, veio dar a notícia. Parece que dois carros disputando racha a atingiram. Ela não resistiu. Eu não sei o que fazer. – Ric falou, começando a chorar. – Primeiro Jenna, e agora Elena.

- Estou indo.

Damon desligou e ficou absorto em pensamentos. Lágrimas descontroladas escorriam por seu rosto. Mas ele não se importava. Nem com a morte de sua mãe tinha chorado tanto. A dor que sentiu quando achou que perdeu Katherine ou quando ela disse que não o amava não era nem comparável a que sentia agora. Ele queria morrer. Era isso que faria. Após o funeral, ele mesmo enfiaria uma estaca em seu coração. Não haveria vida para ele sem Elena, não após essa noite.

Jogou-se na cama onde ambos estiveram mais cedo e ficou por um bom tempo ali, decidindo se iria levantar ou morrer ali mesmo. Pensou se deveria ou não avisar Stefan, no entanto não sabia onde ele estava e ele deixara o celular para trás.

Foi então que ele viu. Imperceptível para qualquer olhar humano, mas não para sua visão ou olfato aguçado. Uma gota de sangue. Sua gota de sangue que Elena havia derrubado ao beber seu sangue.

Tudo se tornou claro para ele. Elena havia bebido seu sangue. Ela não morreria para sempre. Apenas voltaria como vampira. Mas e Klaus, ela teria que fugir por quinhentos anos como Katherine? Não importava. Se ela decidisse ficar viva, assim seria. E Damon faria de tudo por ela.

* * *

><p>Discou os números de Alaric rapidamente e esperou ele atender. Demorou, mas atendeu.<p>

- Damon, onde você está? Estão todos aqui. – Disse preocupado, conhecia o lado impulsivo do vampiro.

- Escute Ric. Elena tomou meu sangue. Temos que pegar o corpo dela e trazer para a mansão. – Falou calmamente, sabia que o professor demoraria a entender.

- O quê? Como assim? – Respondeu com a voz alterada.

- Não importa. Elena vai se tornar uma vampira. Ou pode morrer se não receber sangue.

- Certo. Vou falar com a xerife e com Caroline e Bonnie. Vamos inventar uma milagrosa recuperação. Logo levamos o corpo dela. – Ric falou, já raciocinando direito e desligou.

Depois de uma hora a porta da mansão foi escancarada e por ela entrou uma Caroline aflita, seguida de Bonnie com uma expressão triste e brava e Ric com **sua** Elena no colo. Desmaiada.

- Vampira, Damon? Sério? Como ela tem seu sangue? – Bonnie começou a interrogar, revoltada.

Todos estavam em choque. Primeiro o repentino acidente. Agora, a possibilidade de Elena tornar-se vampira. Damon passou de desesperado e culpado a alegre e feliz.

- Preferia que estivesse morta? – Caroline defendeu a amiga, e sentiu-se ofendida, pois ela era uma vampira.

- Olha, se Elena não quiser ser vampira, você mesma pode enfiar uma estaca no coração dela, tudo bem? E depois no meu. – Damon disse, e com isso Bonnie calou-se. Não tinha o que discutir. Sua amiga estava de volta, afinal.

Caroline pegou dois sacos de sangue que estavam guardados no freezer, já que Damon não saia do lado de Elena. Ela estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça no colo dele, toda suja de sangue. Era horrível vê-la assim. Damon cortou o primeiro pacote e colocou-o em seus lábios, abrindo a boca dela e forçando o líquido dentro.

A resposta foi imediata. Elena abriu os olhos, que agora estavam vermelhos. Suas têmporas com as veias salientes e as presas apareceram. Uma verdadeira predadora. Começou a sugar o sangue compulsivamente, até que acabou o primeiro pacote. Então Damon abriu o outro e entregou para ela, que já havia se sentado.

Todos na sala pareciam estar imóveis, observando-a atentamente. Quando terminou o segundo pacote de sangue, ela olhou confusa para o vampiro ao seu lado, que repousava uma mão em sua perna.

- Eu me lembro dos carros. – Começou, assimilando todas as memórias que agora voltavam. – E de ter bebido o seu sangue. – Olhou para Damon carinhosamente. – Eu morri?

Ninguém respondeu. Elena entendeu. Lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos. Não queria perder sua vida, sua chance de envelhecer e ter filhos. Mas agora era uma vampira, com vida eterna.

- Elena. – Bonnie começou calma, não quis se aproximar pois não sabia a reação que a amiga iria ter. – Você quer ser assim?

Elena fitou-a pensativa, e depois de algum tempo respondeu.

- Não queria, até algum tempo. Mas se aconteceu, talvez seja porque era pra acontecer. – Sorriu fitando Damon, e apenas os dois entenderam. – Talvez seja por isso que tudo aconteceu, por isso que você veio para Mistic Falls. Para nos conhecermos.

- O que? – Caroline, como sempre, não sabia ser discreta. – Vocês dois? Juntos? – Começou a rir.

- Caroline! – Bonnie reprendeu-a.

- Finalmente! – Caroline continuou. – Era óbvio que vocês combinavam bem mais que Elena e Stefan, e Elena tem uma atração inexplicável por Damon.

Damon sorriu convencido, e Elena apenas encarou-a em um aviso para calar-se. Mas não discordou. Era verdade. Agora ela entendia seus sentimentos.

"_Quando __se __é __vampiro __tudo __aumenta, __as __sensações __que __você __tinha, __suas __características __de __como __era __na __sua __vida __humana. __Raiva, __ódio, __tristeza. __E __amor.__"_ Lembrou-se das palavras de Stefan.

Stefan. Apenas agora se lembrou dele. E ao contrário do que achava, não foi por ele que aumentou a sensação, como ele tinha dito. Elena sempre achou que seria, mas não foi.

**Inesperado.**Ela estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Damon. Ela compreendeu perfeitamente. Não sabia se tinha que ter se tornado vampira para entender, ou se tudo aconteceu apenas pelo acaso. Mas ela não estava triste como sempre achou que ficaria.

Ela e Damon tinham uma vida inteira e eterna pela frente. Se ele quisesse, é claro. Porque ela já estava decidida. Sorriu abertamente para todos, que compreenderam a sua decisão.

Agora com todos os machucados curados, apenas com sangue em suas roupas. Sua pele mais branca do que o normal para um humano, normal para uma vampira. Não havia dor ou tristeza. Apenas felicidade.** Eterna.**

* * *

><p>FIM! Alguém leu, gostou? rs Então ficou uma one-shot um pouco comprida, mas não teria como transformar em short-fic ou em dois capítulos. Eu, particularmente, gostei da história. Claro que não tem como isso acontecer no próximo episódio, se não toda a graça acabaria rápido. Haha. Mas comentem, ficarei feliz. E se houver uma resposta positiva, talvez escreva mais one-shots. Perdoem-me qualquer erro que passou despercebido. Beijos, até mais!<p> 


End file.
